My Public Execution
by greenpidge
Summary: Daichi/Atlas, 2003 vertion, charactor death, the title says the rest.


**A.N.: If people like this I'll give it a sequel or a new chapter. Tell me what you like and/or don't like, and one more thing, if there is one, the next chapter will either be Astro's thoughts, Tokugawa's thoughts, or whatever, because I want "you the readers!" to decide what comes next. Thanks and enjoy.**

"Keep it moving robot!"

"I would move faster if I had a good reason to."

The police chief pushed Daichi up the steps of a raised platform/stage, the closest thing to the gallows he would ever come. But it suited his purpose just fine. The android walked out to the center of the stage and turned to address the audience before him. Every thing was just as he had asked for.

Not long after he had been found in a pile of rubble (for the second time), repaired and reactivated, he had been sentenced to death. He had seen it coming from the moment he had woken up to find that he was not dead. And his atlas, the only thing he drew any comfort from any more, was returned to him.

He held it now, as he looked around in search of the roof snipers that would try to kill him if he attempted to escape, but their bullets couldn't hurt him and he wasn't going to run. His execution would go on as planned, but having such an important man as a legal guardian was the only thing that allowed it to be public.

So he spoke. "We all know what everyone's here for so I'll skip that part. And I'd like to Make it clear that this will be my 4th death and probably my last. 4 years ago a boy by the name of Diachi Tokugawa was died in an accident. I am the android recreation of that boy,"

He looked over his shoulder to see if the police chief was nervous yet, he was indeed. Diachi grinned and turned back to the crowd. "so people generally think of me simply as a robot, and am a robot,... but that's all you people see us for." He let contempt fill his voice for that part.

Now on to the point. "I am a kokoro android and I have all the memories, personality traits, and social behaviors as Daichi Tokugawa did when he died, and would now, and if you hate me any way you can look at your little hero Astro." The robot searched the crowd for his friend, who wasn't there. "His story is the same as mine." he managed to keep his temper in check, and his voice cool. Experience had taught the former gang leader how scary he was when he sounded angry and how terrifying he was when he was calm.

The next piece was directed at Tokugawa "So you could make the argument that I'm not "the real Daichi". But I am a person and I have every thing that made him him, I have his soul, and that's more than most robots can say"

He thought for a moment of what to say next. "So remember the difference between robots and androids, 'cause we're who ever we're raised to be. And humans and androids can live together if both allow it and this stupid fighting can end. "He caught himself and changed his tone so quickly that his voice sounded far more polite than any one expected to hear or was ready for.

"So now, I thank you for listening to my little speech," He walked a few feet backwards, and broke the chains that bound his hands together, and bowed. "and enjoy," he stood up strait again "my public execution." He felt a hard drill bore into his back and through the power core that sat were a stomach might have gone. It had been built for this purpose exactly. Big red letters flashed across his vision 'WARNING CRITICAL SYSTEM FAILURE SHUTDOWN IMMINENT'. He dropped to his knees and then all fours. He looked out at the crowd that had come to see just this, and found that most of them had expressions of terror or disgust.

'Good, that just might have had an effect. Seeing one kid die twice for being on both sides of the war can't be as fun as you all thought, can it.' He looked at Tokugawa who was crying. 'Good. Now just keep watchin' old man'. He fell sideways.

Tokugawa managed to get free of the police and run to his son and hold him, he wouldn't let go until four police men together pulled him away, and he wouldn't stop screaming and crying. 'Now you can regret trying to kill me.' he watched the man being dragged away '...But thanks for bringing me back anyway...Dad...' Daichi found the strength to close his eyes and finally, the tiny whirring sound from inside his head, undetectable even the sharpest bat's ears, stopped. He was still holding his atlas.


End file.
